The Appendectomy
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Ally has an extremely bad stomach ache and is rushed to the hospital. Now it's a race against time for life saving surgery to turn her away from death's door and keep Austin from losing his sweet angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*At Sonic Boom

*Ally and Trish are reading the latest Cheetah Beat magazine. Austin and Dez walk in with brownies.

Ally: That smells good guys.

Austin: Thanks I made them last night.

Dez: I helped him. We made them with chocolate chips. * Trish and Ally take one

Ally: These are really good.

Trish: Very good, what made you decide bake brownies?

Austin: They're for the bake sale at school. We wanted you guys to taste test.

Ally: These defiantly past the test.

*That afternoon Ally is in the Practice Rm on the couch groaning and holding her stomach. Austin is rubbing her head with a cool towel.

Austin: I wonder why you're so sick suddenly. Are you feeling nauseous?

Ally: Yes, please get the trashcan.

* Austin gets the trashcan and puts it in front of Ally. He checks her temperature.

Austin: Your fever is getting higher. It's 103.0! I'll get your Dad. Where is he?

Ally: Downstairs *groans

Austin: Don't worry. I'll go get him right now.

*Runs out of room and goes downstairs.

*Ally groans and vomits in the trashcan.

She falls on floor and passes out.

Austin sees Mr. Dawson and goes to him.

Austin:(frantic) Mr. Dawson!

Mr. Dawson: What's wrong? How's Ally?

Austin:(concerned) Not too good. Her fever is 103.0!

Mr. Dawson: Ok. Calm down. I'll call her doctor. You should go check on her. I'll be up there in a minute.

Austin: Ok. *Runs up to Practice Rm and sees Ally passed out on the floor. He runs to her, kneels down and place her head in his lap.

Austin: Ally! Please wake up! Please!

*Mr. Dawson comes and see Austin sobbing on the floor holding Ally.

Mr. Dawson: Doc, she's passed out on the floor! She was complaining about a stomachache earlier and has 103.0 fever. *He listens to the doctor on the phone. He hangs up and sadly looks at Austin.

Austin: What's wrong with Ally?

Mr. Dawson: Her appendix burst. She has appendicitis and needs an appendectomy. We need to get her to the hospital now! *They quickly drive to the hospital. On the way there Austin tightly holds Ally and rubs her head.

They finally arrive and Ally is put on a stretcher and is rushed to the OR. Austin and Mr. Dawson sit in the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Mr. Dawson: I'm going to call Ally's mom. You should call Dez and Trish. It's going to be ok Austin.

*Gets up and goes outside.

*Austin calls Dez and Trish and they arrive shortly.

Trish: Is Ally ok?

Dez: Yeah, what happened?

Austin: She had a major stomachache and a 103.0 fever. When I went to get her Dad he called the doctor and when I came back to the Practice Rm she was passed out on the floor. Her dad told me the doctor wanted us to come to the hospital because she needed an appendectomy.

Trish: It's going to be ok Austin. She's getting help now.

Dez: Yeah, buddy she'll be ok. I'll get you some water.

Austin:(turns to Trish and voice starts to break) I read online that people.. die from appendicitis.

Trish: That's not going to happen Austin. She is a brave and strong girl. She'll get through this. With your love and support. *Dez comes back with a bottle of water and gives it to Austin.

Austin: I'm going to lay down on the couch. You guys can watch TV if you want. I'll just ignore it.

Dez: It's ok buddy we'll do something else.

*Mr. Dawson comes in

Trish: How's Ally?

Dez: Is her surgery done?

Mr. Dawson: We made it in time. It was a success. She's in the recovery room. She hasn't woken up from the anesthesia yet.

Trish: Can we see her?

Mr. Dawson: Yes. How's Austin doing?

Dez: He fell asleep on the couch. I'll go wake him.

*Gently shakes Austin. He wakes up and rubs his eyes.

Austin: What happened? Is Ally ok?

Dez: She's fine. The surgery went great. We can go see her.

Austin: Ok.

*They walk in the recovery room. Austin goes to Ally's side and holds her hand. He gently rubs her head. The doctor comes in.

Mr. Dawson: Hey doc, how long until she wakes up?

Doctor: A few hours. It'll take her a few days to recover from the operation.

Austin: Thank you for saving her life. It means a lot.

Doctor: You're welcome young man. She must be one special girl.

Austin: She is.

Doctor: I'll be back later to check on her.

*Walks out.

Mr. Dawson: I'm going home to get her blanket and pillow.

Austin: Can you get her Dolphin Dougie? It'll make her feel better.

Me. Dawson: Sure.

*Walks out. Trish and Dez follow him.

Austin: You guys can stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Dez: You need alone time with her.

We're going to the gift shop.

Trish: We'll be back soon. Just relax and be the here when she wakes up.

*Follows Dez out.

*Austin patiently waits for Ally to wake up. He falls asleep in the chair still holding her hand. Ally slowly wakes up and squeezes Austin's hand. He wakes up and smiles at her.

Ally:(sleepily) Where am I? What happened?

Austin: Your in the hospital. Your appendix was removed. That's why your stomach was hurting. How are you feeling?

Ally: Dizzy and thirsty. How long was I asleep?

Austin: About 3 hrs. You..could have..(starts to tear up)

Ally: What Austin?

Austin: You could've d-died. If you didn't get that surgery. A ruptured appendix is a serious thing. I almost lost you.

Ally: It's ok. I'm ok now. You saved my life and I'll get better to now. Thank you.

Austin:(cries) and lays his head in her lap. She rubs his head and calms him down.

Ally: Can you get the doctor. I want to know if I can eat or drink anything.

Austin: Ok.

*Gets some tissues and pushes nurse button. The doctor walks in.

Doctor: I'm glad to see you awake. Do you need anything?

Ally: Some water please. Can I eat anything?

Doctor: You can have water. What would you like to eat?

Ally: Pickles.

Doctor: That maybe too much acid. How about some jello?

Ally: That's fine.

Doctor: Ok. I'll be back.

*Mr. Dawson walks in with Dez and Trish behind him.

Mr. Dawson: Hi honey, glad you're awake. I brought you a pillow and blanket from your room. I also bought Dougie Dolphin. Austin thought it would make you feel better.

Ally: Thanks. I think he needs Dougie more than I do right now.

*Looks at Austin whose face is red and tear stained.

Dez: Me and Trish went the gift shop. We bought you a Get Well Soon balloon and a horse puzzle.

Ally: Thanks guys. *The doctor returns with Jello and water.

Doctor: Here's your water and Jello you requested. You need to eat slowly. If you don't eat it all that's ok.

Ally: Thanks.

*Mr. Dawson gives Ally her pillow, blanket and stuffed Dolphin.

Trish: We'll be back tomorrow. Come on Dez.

*Mr. Dawson kisses Ally's forehead and leaves out.

*Ally eat her Jello and drinks her water


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*Ally eats her meal and puts the tray on the side table. She turns to Austin whose asleep in the chair. He's snoring softly. She gently shakes his arm and he slowly wakes up.

Ally: You should go to the couch. So you won't hurt your neck in that chair.

Austin: I don't want to leave your side. I'll sleep in the pull out chair by your bed.

Ally: Ok, if it makes you feel better. Here take Dougie

*Gives him stuffed animal.

Ally: I'm going to sleep goodnight.

Austin: Goodnight love u.

Ally: Love you back.

*Hours later Austin is thrashing around in his sleep. He sits straight up and yells ALLY!

*Ally wakes up and turns on the table lamp.

Ally: Austin what's wrong?

Austin:(voice shaking) I-I had a dream that you didn't wake up from surgery and you..d-died.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Ally: Calm down Austin. I'm right here. See I'm fine and so are you. You saved my life. I'm very grateful for that. Thank you. It was just a dream. Just think happy thoughts.

Austin: Ok. I'll try. I'm sorry I woke you up.

Ally:(yawns) It's ok. Let's try to get some sleep.

*Turns off lamp

*The next morning Ally wakes up and sees Austin softly snoring. She gently shakes him. He moves a little but doesn't wake.

Ally: Austin wake up.

*He still doesn't wake up.

*Ally thinks for minute then finds a solution that will defiantly wake up Austin.

Ally: They're serving pancakes in the cafeteria.

*Austin shoots straight up

Austin: I want 5!

*Ally laughs at his reaction

Ally: Well good morning sleeping beauty.

Austin: Good morning. You're right Dougie did help me sleep. Can we go home now?

Ally: Whenever the doctor decides.

*They eat breakfast and Ally is released later that day


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

*At Sonic Boom

*Ally is in Practice Rm doing the horse puzzle.

She's leaning on her stuffed Dolphin. Austin walks in with 2 smoothies.

Austin: Hey Allybear, you need some help?

Ally: Sure. Before we finish the puzzle I wanted to give you something.

Austin: What is it?

*Ally picks up the stuffed Dolphin and stands up.

Ally: I want to give you Dougie Dolphin.

Austin: That's your favorite stuffed animal. I can't take it.

Ally: No, you really like it and it helped you in the hospital. It's a thank you present for saving my life. Please take him.

*Hands him stuffed Dolphin.

Austin: Thank you. I'll treasure him forever.

*Kisses her cheek

*They do the puzzle together and drink they smoothies


End file.
